Equestrian Cooper
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: Sly and family get transfered to Equestria, Clockwerk 2.0 is there. NOTE THIS IS A PREVIEW FOR LATER


NOTE: This story starts after CHP 2 in Black Steel; it was only made because you can't have a 3-way crossover. Also, this is at the end of the game Sly Cooper: Thieves in time.

I watched ad LeParadox glided away glided away from the flaming blimp, it would explode at any second. I considered my options. One: blow up. Two: Try to dive down and swim. There was no way I would survive this, what would Bentley or Murray do? Murray would try to smash something. Bentley would try to find some technical way. That's it! The time machine, it should work. I jumped down to the platform. What time? There's nothing here to travel, only tech stuff that would get me nowhere. I hear a BOOM; I turn and see an explosion out of a window. I then see a device in a corner; I jump down and look at it.

"Universe transferor. Warning, prototype. Maybe, this could work." I muttered.

I press the power button and a screen came up with a bunch of names.

"Pokéverse, Earth, Minecraftia, Gotham City." I tap Earth, and another screen came up, it said.

NEED ENERGY SPIKE

SEARCH FOR EMERGY SPIKE?

YES NO

I tap yes; it ran for a little bit then said.

NEED BLOOD SAMPLE

A little needle came out, well, here geos nothing. I stabbed my hand onto it, making it absorb some blood.

NO ENERGY SPIKE DETECTED

ACTIVATE TRANSPORT WHEN ENERGY SPIKE IS DETECTED?

YES NO

I tap yes; it goes to a screen that shows the energy of a bunch of names. I hear more explosions, it draws nearer, suddenly the screen changed.

ENERGY SPIKE FOUND

LOCATION: EQUESTRIA

STARTING TRANSPORT

POV: Bentley

We looked around everywhere in the water, but we couldn't find any trace of sly, only wood, metal, and blimp parts, we did find LeParadox though, but when we got to him, he was practically begging to go to jail, skunks can't swim. While I was boating around, I see a huge chunk of the blimp under a bridge, I decide to look inside. When I go through the broken window, I see this is the place where Sly and LeParadox had that final battle; I see that broken time machine, and what's that glowing screen.

TRANSPORT COMPLETE

I wonder if Sly used this. I pull out my communicator.

"Murray, I need your help lifting something. Bring a strong boat. I'm under the bridge."

"Got it."

I Hung up. I waited for Murray to come.

"The Murray is here!" Shouted the pink hippo when he got to the blimp part.

"Great, now I need you to carefully lift this and put it into the boat." I said.

"Will do!" Murray then lifted up the machine, making it look as light as a feather, and then put it in the boat. We headed back to the hideout. Murray then brought the machine inside.

"Just put it next to the computer."

Murray did just that. Now I need to just run a few fingerprint samples.

Some samples later

"So is it Sly or not." Murray asked, getting bored.

"Actually it is."

"Really!"

"Yes, now I need to run some more tests of where he went, and how to use it.

13 hours of tests later

"I see, so he went to a place called Equestria, and only people with the same blood as him can go, he apparently dropped some blood in, so only people in his family could go."

"What?" Murray awoke.

"So we can't help him."

"Can we send some of his grandparents or something?"

"Murray! Your right, we can send people in his family, I'll go get them."

It turned out they could use The Thievius Raccoonus to time travel, and after about an hour, they had Bob (Caveman, great ice climber), Slytunkhamen Cooper I, (Created The Thievius Raccoonus and shadow power in Egypt.) Slytunkhamen Cooper II, (Made traps and used two canes.) Salim al Kupar, (Invented pole climb, in Arabia.) Sir Galleth Cooper, (Medieval knight, made wall hook jump.) Slaigh MacCooper, (Scottish, could break and lock with a cane blow, made wall slide.) Rioichi Cooper, (Made Ninja Spire Jump and Sushi, Japan.) Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, (Pirate, could smell gold and other things.) "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, (Made rail walk/slide, used a rifle, western U.S.) Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, (Gentleman, used charm to get things.) and Otto Van Cooper, (Machine thievery like planes.) Bentley knew he shouldn't get Sly's father.

"Yeah sure we have enough?" Murray asked.

"Well, no, we need a combat specialist." I said.

"Could you go to the future?"

"No, I would need an item from the future."

"Would one of LeParadox's things work?"

"Murray, I usually have good ideas, but today you're having the good ones, could you lift that machine into the time machine?"

Murray tried to fit it in the little tube, but it wouldn't fit.

"Maybe you could break it?" I thought aloud.

"YEAH, SMASH TIME!" Murray then broke a piece of the transporter off, and put it in. I quickly pressed the transport button. When we were there, it was night, in what looked like New York City.

"C'mon guys, you can do better than that!" I heard a female voice that sounded much like Henriette's. I turn and see seven wolves, they were blocking were the voice came from, suddenly, there was a flash, and the wolves were either burnt, frozen, electrocuted, melting, buried, showing massive signs of poison, or simply split in half in a bloody mess. I then saw a female raccoon, she wore a hood, but hair came out the front, her hair was black, but had bloodstains, her face was like any Cooper's, but had a scar running through a pure white eye, she wore a black jacket, also bloodstained, and had a cut going through the stomach, she wore black, bloodstained pants, her fur was ruffled and bloodstained. 'If this is the future, then we really have a lot of war.' I thought. Her cane was double-hooked, orange orbs inside either side.

"Uh, hello." I started

"You want to fight?" She snarled, holding up her cane.

"No no no no no, we would like your help."

"With what?"

"What year is this?"

"Why?"

"Just what year is it?"

"2056."

"Is your father Sly Cooper?"

"Yes."

"We need your help saving him in the past, we have all of the greatest Coopers in the past already, but we a need a combat specialist like you."

"Fine, I need something besides this city anyway, names Katerthourixerzous, but everyone calls me Kate."

"Are names usually that long here?"

"What are you talking about, my name is really short."

"Never mind."

"So when are we leaving?"

"I guess now."

"Good." Kate jumped in The Van. I followed and went back to normal time. We got back."

"Kate, you know these guys, right." I asked.

"I read The Thievius Raccoonus."

"Everyone, this is Kate, Sly's daughter, she apparently has elemental powers."

"Can we go now?" Kate asked.

"Sure, all you have to do is stab your hand onto that needle."

"Easy enough." Kate then did that, so did the other Coopers.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

"You are so impatient, let me do this."

RECENT PLACES

-EQUESTRIA

"Guess I have to do here." I mumbled.

TELEPORT STARTING

And they were gone.


End file.
